


Thrill Ride

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [54]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Amusement Parks, M/M, Teenlock, Urination, free fall ride, water ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg takes Mycroft to an amusement park and insists on going on a free fall tower. Mycroft is terrified of the ride, and embarrassed with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Teenlock!Mystrade prompt: Greg convinces Mycroft to go on a rollercoaster/free-fall tower with him. Mycroft gets so scared he accidentally wets himself. --anon

Mycroft had known that agreeing to any idea of Gregory's was a disaster waiting to happen. Honestly, the older teen was a daredevil and thrill seeker, Mycroft should have expected something along those lines when Gregory had suggested a "fun day out together"

But Mycroft never had been able to help but say yes to Gregory. He was ashamed to admit that he loved making his...friend happy, and the way Gregory would smile never failed to make his traitorous heart flutter.

And what had that sentiment gotten him? A spot in rickety seat, locked down like a strait jacket and clinking its way several stories in the air at an agonizingly slow rate. Beside him, Gregory looked to be enjoying himself quite a bit, beaming at the shrinking crowd below them, his eyes twinkling with excitement. For a brief moment, Mycroft wondered if he could keep himself distracted by focusing on Gregory's handsome face alight with glee. But the clicking and clanging of the machinery above his head was too much of a reminder to Mycroft that he was locked into a literal death trap. And that he had gotten onto it willingly (more or less, with Gregory urging him along).

By the time the contraption stalled at the peak of the tower, Mycroft's mind was whirring a variety of calculations: which gears would have to fail in order to send them all plummeting to their deaths, the probability that the emergency measures could even stop their death drop, the chances of him dying instantly instead of suffering an agonizingly slow demise, what injuries he was likely to sustain...he was nearly thinking like Sherlock...

Of course, that was when the world dropped out from beneath him.

Mycroft desperately wished he could have told people that his screams were of something other than blood curdling terror, but even he wasn’t a skilled enough liar to weave something that could convince anyone of that. And though the drop only lasted a few seconds, those seconds may have well have been an eternity in hell.

It was only when the ride began to slow in its decent, and the ground began to approach them at a more acceptable speed, that Mycroft became aware, with a growing sense of dread, of the uncomfortable warmth that was seeping its way through the seat of his pants.

Immediately Mycroft could feel shame and disgust creeping through his body. Honestly, wetting himself like a child would…it didn’t help that there had been actual children on the ride who didn’t seem to have any problem with the drop. Mycroft was just a freak that way, and now Gregory would never want to look at him again.

The other teen was out of his seat the moment the harnesses released, “Man, Mycroft, I didn’t know you could scream like—” Gregory stopped, and Mycroft could tell, by the stunted sentence and the quick glance to Mycroft’s lap, that he was aware of his shameful accident. Mycroft could feel his cheeks burning brightly, and he so desperately wished that the Earth could open up and swallow him.

In a single movement, Gregory shrugged off the leather jacket he had been wearing and tossed it to Mycroft. “Tie it around your waist.” He said softly, standing in front of Mycroft to shield him from the crowd.

Mycroft blushed and did as he was told, feeling terrible for ruining Gregory’s day and his jacket. When the jacket was securely around his waist and covering most of the incriminating evidence, Gregory took Mycroft’s hand (Mycroft could feel each and every callus) and led him from the ride. Mycroft assumed that they would be heading immediately from the park and go straight home, what with him effectively ruining their day.

So to say Mycroft was surprised when Gregory led them into the line of the park’s  _Wild Rapids_  ride would have been an understatement. The line waiting for the ride was everything Mycroft hated: crowded, loud, and it reeked of chlorine. Who knew what sort of diseases could be festering in such a place…

Neither teen said anything as they waited line, though Greg never let go of Mycroft’s hand, a small comfort in Mycroft’s mind. At least Gregory hadn’t stormed off in disgust yet.

Though he had no clue what Gregory had hoped to accomplish with the rapids ride. The ride tossed him about like a rag doll, and he was doused with gallons upon gallons of chemically loaded water. It was a miserable experience, and Mycroft didn’t doubt that he looked like a drowned rat.

But then again, so did Gregory. As they walked off the ride, every step Gregory took squelched in his shoes. The older teen chuckled, his jeans clinging to his legs (not that Mycroft was looking, of course), causing him to shuffle with a wide gait. “Well we’re absolutely soaked now, aren’t we?”

“It would seem so.” Mycroft tried to squeeze excess water from his shirt, “And now we stink of chlorine.”

“Well better chlorine than piss, right?” Gregory gave Mycroft a small hesitant smile, the normally confident teen unsure, “Is it alright?”

Mycroft blushed, not only because of the reminder of his accident, but the fact that Gregory had tried to fix the problem in his own roundabout way. The teen genius smiled softly, taking Gregory’s hand again, “Thank you, Gregory.”

“I keep telling you.” Gregory smiled, leaning forward and kissing Mycroft’s cheek, “Call me Greg.”


End file.
